


Don't Say Goodbye

by taormina



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Fantastic Four (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gives Reed a parting gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

The moment Ben and Reed walked through that door, Ben knew instantly that this was the place where his best friend was supposed to be. _Meant_ to be. It wasn’t in the back of his parents’ garage, tinkering away at a new experiment that had a 50/50 chance of exploding, or his tiny childish bedroom that his mother always said needed cleaning. And it certainly wasn’t their school’s lame-ass excuse of a science lab!

It was _here_ , this newly furnished room up on the fourteenth floor in the Baxter Building with its immaculately made bed and state-of-the-art equipment that perfectly fitted Reed’s tastes and interests. It was as though the room had been made _for_ him, and for a second they both thought it had.

This was where Reed would be spending the rest of the year — and possibly the year after, and the next, and the one after that, etcetera . . . if Reed rose to live up to everyone’s expectations. Knowing Reed, he probably would.

It filled Ben with both pride and sadness. Pride because his geeky friend had come so, so far since their little science stint in the garage seven years ago, sadness because it meant that Ben was not likely to see his best friend ever again — even if they _were_ only a forty-minute train ride away. Ben knew how obsessive Reed could get about science, and how terrible he was at replying to texts when he had fallen head over heels in love with some new project.

One time Reed was working so hard on a project for the local science fair (a prototype of an automated pizza-making machine; rudimentary, yes, but fully functional!) that he had not shown up at school for several days. On the fourth day, on a cloudless and thus starry night, Ben had to climb over the Richards’ garden wall and creep into Reed’s bedroom window via the shed to check up on him because the stupid nerd wasn’t answering his phone. Reed had an awful fright that night when Ben literally fell into his room like a sack of potatoes, but he _did_ appreciate it when he saw that Ben had brought along all sorts of delicious fast food.

This, then, could very well be the last time they’d ever be in the same room together, and Ben decided he might as well make the most of it. All it took was a wavering hand on Reed’s elbow and a subtle tip-toed kiss on the lips, and Reed turned into a blabbering, red-faced mess with very needy hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic I wrote after seeing Fant4stic. (I spent more time thinking of a title.) Also a much-needed attempt at writing about things other than boy bands.


End file.
